


1990 - Friends and Forgetting

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: September 17th [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakup, Can still loves strawberries, Cas is Dean's girlfriend, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is a Novak, Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Dean Winchester Makes Mistakes, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Gabe is awesome, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kissing, Lisa is a Bitch, M/M, Sad, Sam Winchester is a child, School, Strawberry Jam, and I still love them, it is getting sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: September 17th, 1990Sometimes strawberries can't help. Relationships are never easy, and growing up comes with learning that.---Chapter 6 of the "September 17th" series; a story that takes place on Sept. 17, in different years. Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, but to understand everything it's best to read from the beginning!





	1990 - Friends and Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : this chapter is a bit sad. But don't worry I love haps endings!
> 
> \---
> 
> Incase you haven't read previous chapters; This story takes place on September 17th, but each chapter takes place in a new year. (If it seems confusing, don't worry! It will make sense when you read)

_ September 17th, 1990 _

Dean’s new Converse bumped against Cas’ old sneakers he gotten before Summer break. They had been a nice sky blue at one point, but now had turned almost completely gray. They were sitting under one of the larger trees on the playground at their elementary school. It was lunch, so they both had PB+Js’ with homemade strawberry jam. Dean noticed some jam had found its way onto Cas’ nose, how that happened he’ll never know.

He reached out to wipe it off, when a loud voice stopped him, “Oh look, if it isn’t Dean Winchester. The boy with the BOYfriend!” It was Lisa, along with her many friends. Her voice caught the attention of others, and it seemed like the whole school was in a semi-circle around them. Dean could feel Cas tighten up beside him.

Once Gabe found out about them being boyfriend and ‘girlfriend’, he warned the boys against telling anyone outside of family about it. Eventually a few boys from school saw Dean kissing Cas’ forehead and neither boy wanted to deny their accomplishments. After a week, the whole school knew. Including the teachers.

“He’s not my boyfriend! He’s my girlfriend,” Dean yelled back, intertwining his fingers with the blue eyed boy beside him. “What’s your problem anyways?”

Lisa huffed, pushing her dark hair over her shoulder. “Like you don’t know. He can’t be your boyfriend OR girlfriend cause he’s a BOY!” Some of the kids behind her snickered, and a few muttered between themselves. “If you’re gonna date a boy and claim he’s your girlfriend, especially one so antisocial, you can’t hang out with us.”

Dean would choose Cas over anyone, a thousand times over. But something inside him made him scared. Terrified that he’s have no friends. Sure, Cas only had him and Dean couldn’t leave him. And they would be more than fine just the two of them. But his dad always congratulated him on being so outgoing. And his mom always got asked for playdates. He didn’t want to let them down. Or himself.

He looked over at his best friend, his boyfriend, his Cas. A war raged inside him. Cas looked scared, scared for what was going to happen. But he offered his best smile, all the while his eyebrows scrunched together. And Dean realized what he had known for a long time. Dean loves Castiel Novak. With his always dark messy hair, his crystal-sky-blue eyes, his serious expression only a few people could truly break. He loved him with every fiber of his being.

“Let’s leave the lovebirds alone,” Lisa laughed, strutting away with the whole school.

Cas let out a sigh he had been holding through the whole conversation, and squeezed Dean’s hand tighter. He still had him.

When Dean didn’t squeezed back, Cas knew something was wrong. “Don’t worry about them. Like Gabe tells us, kids are stupid. ‘Cept us and Sammy.” Cas forced out a small laugh hoping Dean would join in.

“Cas,” Dean whispers, barely loud enough to hear himself. Cas pulled his hand away, wrapping it around himself. “They’re right.” Cas could feel his heart break into a thousand pieces.

“Dean, no. No, no, no. Please no!” Tears were pouring down Cas’ cheeks now. Dean tried to wipe some away, but they were just replaced by more.

“Shhhhhh.” Dean tried to calm him down. He grabbed Cas’ shoulders, in an attempt to get him to stop moving. “Listen to me, Cas.”

Cas calmed himself down enough to look at Dean through his tears.

“I know we both know what we were getting into when we became boyfriend and girlfriend, but I also promised to protect you against anything.” Dean’s heart was telling him not to do it, just keep fighting the people who judged them. But he loved Cas, and he couldn’t let anyone hurt him. “They won’t stop, not until we break up.”

Cas could only shake his head. More tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t lose Dean. Not now, not ever.

“So Cas, I’m breaking up with you.” Tears started welling up in Dean’s eyes but he pushed them down. He had to stay strong for Cas. “We can still stay friends. I just don’t want them to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

_ Still stay friends?! _ Cas couldn’t leave it at that, it would hurt him everyday he played on the swings with Dean pushing him, or as they shared their lunches that Mary had packed for them. He broke free from Dean’s grasp, standing up. “No, Dean. You’re not sorry. And we can’t stay friends.” Dean wished he could take it all back. He didn’t want to lose Cas, and he should have thought about that before. “I love -- loved you, and you don’t love me.”

He said it. Cas said the ‘L’ word. And Dean had been too scared to admit it. Too scared to pull Cas close to him, comforting Cas about what Lisa said. He didn’t have time to say it back, Cas was already halfway across the playground.

Dean’s heart broke that day, and it was stolen from him by a particular blue eyed boy. Getting father and farther as Cas walked away from him. Turning cold and hard.

Cas walked to the main office, surprising the front desk lady since no one ever came in during lunch. He asked her to call his older brother so he could pick him up, though it took a while through the steady stream of tears. 

When Gabe got there, Cas was curled into himself on the bench in the office. The tears still pouring like they just started. Gabe was beyond confused, as the lady who called him was also concerned. But he knelt down to Cas’ level.

“Hey, Cas, what’s wrong?” Cas refused to talk, tears still falling. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell my yet.”

Gabe helped gather all of Cas’ things before walking Cas to his car. Gabe put his books in the back, and helped Cas with his seatbelt. Once Cas was all settled, Gabe ran around to to the driver’s seat and started up the old car.

He had to work long hours at Bobby’s salvage yard to be able to afford it, and it still had trouble running. But Gabe thanked the heavens that it started quick today. He turned on the barely working heater, driving onto the road.

A small voice was the first to cut the uncomfortable silence. “Gabe, can you just call me Castiel from now on?”

It broke Gabe’s heart, but he wasn’t going to argue. “Of course, Castiel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed. Still no editor or Beta, all mistakes are mine. New posts should come every Monday.
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos. It will really help me pop these out faster. And don't forget to bookmark, so you know when the next chapter come out!
> 
> To see more of moi, follow @shoeless_sam on Instagram! I post edits every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. (Photo and Video!) I also post updates and news related to this story on there.


End file.
